Methods for producing a micromechanical structure or micromechanical structures are already known, in which a movable silicon structure and a stationary silicon structure are provided which are movable relative to one another.
The method according to the present invention for producing a micromechanical structure, and the micromechanical structure of the present invention have the advantage that superficial, conductive metal-silicide layers are provided. Electrostatic surface charges on the micromechanical structures can be prevented by these conductive metal-silicide layers. Adhesion of the micromechanical structures to one another is thereby also reduced.
The metals indicated are especially suitable for forming metal-silicide layers. Both polycrystalline and monocrystalline silicon is suitable as material for the structures. The method can be used particularly easily in connection with producing silicon structures on sacrificial layers, particularly on a support.